


Christmas Cuddles

by yallneedtrashjesus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallneedtrashjesus/pseuds/yallneedtrashjesus
Summary: Fluff I wrote for the holidays. Gladio throws a holiday party and Noct and Prompto search for a place to crash.“Where’s Eggy?” Noct whispers. Except he’s drunk, so it’s not a whisper at all. Prompto begins to laugh loudly at “Eggy,” but Noct punches him in the arm to quiet down.“Ouch! It’s not my fault you’re fucked up,” Prompto whines.“Yes it is. You made me drink that Ignog."





	Christmas Cuddles

Prompto surveys the living room. Partygoers are passed out on the couch, on the floor. One person has decided that the kitchen counter will make a good bed.

If there’s one thing the Crownsguard is good at, it’s partying. At least the ones Gladio knows, anyways. 

But where is Gladio? Probably in his room with a girl…or two since the door is closed. 

“Where’s Eggy?” Noct whispers. Except he’s drunk, so it’s not a whisper at all. Prompto begins to laugh loudly at “Eggy,” but Noct punches him in the arm to quiet down. 

“Ouch! It’s not my fault you’re fucked up,” Prompto whines. 

“Yes it is. You made me drink that Ignog." 

Prompto tries to keep himself quiet, but he’s drunk too, so his laugh comes out as a deep, audible bark. Noct looks at him, horrified, before bursting into laughter himself. 

“IGNOG,” Prompto wheezes. In his state Noct has somehow confused “egg” and “Ignis” and right now, it’s the funniest thing Prompto has ever heard. 

Prompto isn’t sure Noct has any idea why he’s laughing, but when they look at each other, they just laugh harder until tears are streaming down their faces. Noct falls sideways and grips Prompto’s shoulder to keep from falling to the floor. His head rests on Prompto’s shoulder, where it bobs as he laughs. 

After a minute or so, their laughter subsides and they wipe their eyes. They’re tired, and they still need a place to crash. “Spare bedroom?” Prompto asks. It’s a long shot that no one has claimed the bed or floor there, but since they ARE the Prince and Prince’s best friend, maybe Gladio saved it for them.

“Mmhmmm.”

They tiptoe to the spare bedroom and push the half-ajar door open. Prompto fumbles to remove his phone from his pocket and turn the flashlight on. 

Someone is in the bed, covers up to their head. It isn’t until Prompto sees the glasses on the nightstand that he realizes it’s Ignis. 

“Guess we’re sharing that twin bed,” says Noct. “Unless you want to sleep on the floor.”

“Can we all fit?”

Noct carefully peels back the covers to crawl into bed next to Ignis. 

Ignis groans and turns to see who it is. His eyes slowly open, squinting against the phone’s light. 

“It’s just us, Eggy.”

Ignis closes his eyes and wiggles to the edge of the bed to make room. Prompto climbs into bed next to Noct, and turns so that his back is touching Noctis’ hip. He turns off the flashlight and sets his phone on the nightstand next to Ignis’ glasses. 

“I love you guys,” Noct whispers between them, poking each of his friends in their backs. 

Noct rolls onto his side and drapes an arm across Prompto’s chest.

At the far end of the bed, Ignis turns on his side. He curls an arm around Noct’s middle. “You’re drunk,” Ignis mumbles. “But I love you too.” 

“Merry Christmas,” Prompto whispers, his eyes welling. His heart has never been so full when he dozes off.


End file.
